Dealing with the Wu's
by sayestoyaoi
Summary: Ini takdir Huang Zitao, pada umur ke-16 udah dijadiin bola. Dioper kesana-kesini sampe akhirnya menetap di kediaman Wu. Zitao sih cuman berdoa aja, semoga ia gak dioper lagi. Ato benarkah? /"Hyung bikinin makanan, Thehuna laper."/"Kenalin gue Luhan, stalker dan pasti jadi pacarnya Sehun."/ Kristao-Hunhan-Kaisoo-Chankbaek-Chenmin-Sulay/Layh o


Mungkin ini nasib seorang Huang Zitao jadi bola. Maksudnya di oper-oper gitu. Semenjak ayah-ibunya pergi ke Kanada dikarenakan sebuah urusan yang sangat penting yang mesti diurusi, Zitao di-'kasih' ke bibinya. Hanya untuk dioper lagi karena bibinya pergi ke Belgia untuk urusan kerja. Akhirnya Zitao pun di-titipin ke keluarga temen akrab bibinya. Keluarga Wu.

Ia memang tidak mengenal siapa itu keluarga Wu. Namun ia hanya berharap ia tidak akan dipindahkan lagi. Atau benarkah?

**Dealing with The Wu's © sayestoyaoi**

**Summary: Ini takdir Huang Zitao, pada umur ke-16 udah dijadiin bola. Dioper kesana-kesini sampe akhirnya menetap di kediaman Wu. Zitao sih cuman berdoa aja, semoga ia gak dioper lagi. Ato benarkah? /"Hyung bikinin makanan, Thehuna laper."/"Kenalin gue Luhan, stalker dan pasti jadi pacarnya Sehun."/**

**Pairs: Kristao/Taoris, Sehan/Hunhan, Kaisoo/Kaido, Baekyeol/Chanbaek. **

**Warning: typo(s), OOC, gaje, umm bahasa gaul dan gokil and tidak baku? OC!**

**Disclaimer: **Gak merasa memiliki.

.

.

"Maaf ya sayang, tapi ini penting banget." Perempuan anggun yang bergaun ungu itu berkata sambil ngelus-ngelus anaknya yang udah nangis seseunggukan di karpet kediamannya.

"Huaa.. t-tapi kan Zitao udah mo masuk SMA, kenapa mama pergi?!" Yah. Anak yang lagi nangis di karpet itu namanya Zitao. Lebih tepatnya Huang Zitao. Ia lagi menangisi kepergian mama-papanya yang pergi ke Kanada untuk menyelesaikan sebuah urusan. Masalahnya dia gak dikasih tau urusan apa. Siapa tau aja orang tuanya yang kelewat mesra itu malah bulan madu-an.

"Zitao, udah jangan nangis. Nanti papa kasih boneka panda ama bambunya ya." Lelaki alias ayahnya Zitao pun juga gak rela ngeliat anak semata wayangnya itu nangis.

"Gak mau Zitao maunya Gucci yang limited edition terus Zitao mau papa ama mama!" Zitao makin nangis di karpet, mana sempetnya modus minta dibeliin Gucci.

Orang tua Zitao pada lihat kearah masing-masing. 'Wah mampus nih Khun, anak kita minta dibeliin Gucci lagi.' Si ibu, yang bernama Victoria tersebut malah menatap was-was suaminya, alias Nickhun.

'Yah siapa suruh kamu ngasih dia majalah fashion pas umurnya enam tahun! Jadi minta Gucci kan. Tapi gapapa Vic, kita beliin aja terus nanti transfer lewat pos.' Ayahnya alias Nickhun malah berkata enteng.

Victoria menghela napas.

"Oke nanti mama kasih, tapi Zitao jangan nangis lagi ya. Cupcupcup." Mama Vic mengecup pucuk kepala Zitao lalu mengelus-elus rambut Zitao yang kelewat halus bagi cowok itu.

"Kamu udah enam belas tahun, harus udah kuat, gaboleh nangis lagi. Papa pergi ya ama Mama, wo ai ni." Si papanya ngegendong Zitao terus ngecup pipinya dan Zitao cuman mengerucutkan bibirnya. Katanya Zitao udah enam belas tahun, kok masih digendong sih. Batin Zitao risih.

"Udah ya mama-papa pergi dulu, wo ai ni muach!" Setelah meninggalkan banyak ciuman di banyak tempat, mama dan papanya Zitao beneran pergi. "Wo ye ai ni, papa, mama." Zitao berkata dan meluk untuk terakhir kalinya.

Setelah pintu ketutup, Zitao langsung mandi. Berniat untuk kemasin bajunya. Nanti ia akan dijemput ama bibinya, lalu dibawa ke rumahnya. Sekolahnya baru juga sih, tapi Zitao emang gak keberatan. Toh di sekolah lamanya juga rada gajelas, disekolah lamanya juga Zitao gak pernah merasa ia tempatnya disitu. Jadi ia terima aja.

Setelah mandi ia langsung pake baju T-Shirt berkerah V berwarna putih dengan sedikit ya cipratan warna hitam di sana-sini. Kesannya berantakan sih, tapi Zitao suka. Terus pake jeans ama sneakers keren. Selese dah.

Ting tong!

Tao langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan turun kebawah untuk buka pintu. Setelah buka pintu, ia langsung tersenyum. Di depan pintunya berdiri bibinya yang cantik, Huang Tiffany.

"Eh ini dia Zitao yang udah gede!" Bibinya sukses meluk kenceng Zitao sampe Zitao hampir jatuh kebelakang. Untung dia bisa jaga keseimbangan.

"Udah lama ga ketemu ama Zitao! Terakhir kali aku ketemu Zitao masih make popok! Terus mencret di bianglala lah, nangis pas ngeliat abang-abang penjual sosis lah terus-" Bibinya malah ingetin Zitao ama kenangan pas masa kecilnya.

"Bi, cukup." Zitao angkat tangan sambil masang muka canggung. Bibinya yang maksa author diganti jadi Tante itu cuman senyum gaje. "Ehehe, mian ya beh. Sekarang kamu ambil koper kamu, terus nanti Tante ajak ke pent house, abis itu Tante urusin buat daftar ke sekolah baru kamu yak."

Tante Tiffany senyum-senyum gaje sambil ngedorong Zitao buat ngambil kopernya dan Zitao langsung ngambil kopernya. "Nah sekarang cucok kalo gini, ayo ikutin tante." Tante Tiffany narik tangan Zitao terus mereka bergandengan dengan bahagianya ke depan dimana Zitao masukin tuh koper ke bagasi mobil Yeti-nya Tante Tiffany.

Terus ia duduk disamping Tante Tiffany, lalu akhirnya ninggalin rumah yang ia udah tinggalin selama enam belas tahun. Perjalanan ke rumahnya Tante Tiffany didominasi oleh tantenya yang entah ngegosip ato ngomongin pekerjaan lewat device telepon yang dimasukkin ke telinga itu loh.

"APA?!" Tante Tiffany tereak dan Zitao langsung melotot ke tantenya yang lagi shock. Untung enggak rem mendadak, kalo iya wah bisa parah.

"T-Tapi? Udah fix itu yakin?"

"…"

"Masalahnya gue dititipin anaknya kakak gue, lo yakin gue harus ikut?"

"…"

"Anzrit..yaudah deh ya gue kontak lu nanti. Thanks yak buat informasinya."

Tante Tiffany menghela napas. Satu belokan lagi mereka udah nyampe ke penthouse tante Tiffany. Akhirnya mereka sampai. Zitao dan tantenya langsung masuk, dan Zitao pun disuruh tantenya yang masih berkepala dua itu duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Jadi gini Zitao, tadi itu tante baru aja dipanggil buat urusan kerja," Tiffany menghela napas sambil bikin teh herbal buat dia ama anaknya. Zitao cuman ngeliatin doang dengan muka datar.

"Terus tante disuruh buat pergi, pergi kerja. Masalahnya tante kerjanya gak di kantor, tapi di Belgia." Tiffany menghela napas sembari mengaduk-aduk teh herbalnya dengan helaan nafas.

"Terus aku gimana, te?" Zitao memanyunkan bibirnya imut. Tiffany pun duduk di salah satu sofa sembari meletakkan nampan yang isinya dua cangkir. Yang satu cangkir polos, satu lagi cangkir panda.

"Mendingan kamu minum dulu teh kamu deh ya. Biar kamu tenang, nak." Tiffany segera mempersilahkan dan ia pun juga angkat tehnya, tapi belum diminum. Zitao mendekatkan cangkir pandanya ke mulutnya dan mencoba untuk merasakan teh tersebut.

"Jadi, tante akan suruh temen tante yang udah berkeluarga buat ngurusin kamu selama tante pergi. Tante pergi enam bulan soalnya, gatau mo ngapain tapi katanya tante harus ikut kalo mau tetep punya pekerjaan. Emang gajelas bossnya sih, tapi tante mah diem aja."

Zitao masih diem dan minum tehnya dengan anteng.

"Dan tante tau Zitao udah gede, udah enam belas tahun. Tapi tetep aja Zitao gak bisa bayar kan listrik, air yang tentu aja harganya lebih mahal daripada uang jajan Zitao selama lima tahun. Jadi, Zitao akan ikut ama keluarga temen tante. Namanya keluarga Wu."

Kali ini Zitao menyemburkan tehnya dengan kaget sambil tersedak. Sempet batuk-batuk sih tapi sekarang udah tenang. Tantenya cuman ngeliatin baju Kashmir-nya dengan tampang sayang, lalu natep Zitao dengan mata empati.

"Maaf banget ya, sayang. Kamu harus sabar. Udah dioper dari ortu kamu, terus dioper ke aku eh dioper lagi ke keluarga Wu. Bukan berarti kita gak sayang, kita usahain _stay in contact_ kok. Jangan pernah samain diri kamu kek bola. Itu beda, kamu panda- maksud tante, kamu tuh manusia."

Zitao enggak tau kenapa tantenya nganggap dirinya akan nyamain dirinya sebagai bola. Lagian juga Zitao gak merasa digiring sana sini, Zitao merasa ia kek anak panti asuhan. Tapi itu sama aja sih ya, sama-sama merepotkan.

Nun jauh di fandom lain di desa Konoha, lelaki berambut nanas yang lagi main _shougi_ ama ayahnya batuk-batuk.

"Sial, ada yang membicarakanku! Cih, merepotkan." Lelaki bername tag, 'Shika-shika-maru-pow' tersebut melanjutkan aktivitas sambil minum sake.

Uhuk kembali ke topik.

"Jadi malam ini juga, kita pergi kediaman Wu. Tapi mendingan kamu pake parfum ato gak mandi karena kamu sedikit bau, terus nanti kita ke sekolah baru kamu ya untuk pendaftarn. Wo ai ni deh ya, tante pengen ganti baju." Tantenya pun menghilang ke atas.

Zitao menghela napas lalu ngaduk-ngaduk teh herbalnya, dan mengambil teh tantenya yang cuman diminum setengah, terus dituangin ke cangkir panda dia. Hari-hari kek gini, adalah hari-hari yang bagus untuk minum kafein. Batin Zitao.

Yah tampaknya panda yang satu ini kecanduan teh herbal.

-X-

Perempuan yang tampak lagi dimasker wajahnya itu bernama Im Yoona. Ia lagi telentang di kasur dengan berbagai jenis pembantu atau dapat disebut dayang mengelilinginya, membawa banyak produk kecantikan yang baru saja ia beli secara daring.

"Nyonya besar, ada telefon untuk anda." Seorang pembantu datang sambil menunduk walau sebenernya nyonya-nya gak bisa liat. Orang ada ketimun di matanya. "Siapakah yang menelfon?" Ia berkata dengan nada gusar.

"Katanya teman anda, yang bernama Huang Tiffany." Pembantu tersebut berkata dengan gugup. Sedetik kemudian Yoona langsung tersenyum. "Baiklah, segera sambungkan kesini." Pembantu tersebut berkata 'iya' dan akhirnya menyambungkan ke telepon yang berada di ruang tersebut, dan Yoona mengulurkan tangannya; berniat untuk menjawab. Seorang pembantu segera menaruh gagang telepon.

"Yoboseyo?"

"_Hai, nyonya Wu."_

Dan tampaknya aku lupa menjelaskan bahwa Yoona berganti marga menjadi Wu setelah menikah dengan Wu Tamfan.

"Halo juga untukmu nona Huang. Jadi ada apa menelpon?"

"_Aku boleh tidak menitip anak kakak-ku kepada mu? Ia lumayan yah manis. Umurnya juga seumuran dengan Kai dan Sehun. Ayolah, unnie aku tahu kau ingin punya anak lagi tapi malas melahirkan kan?_"

"Hehe, tau saja kau. Oke akan aku bicarakan dengan suamiku. Dan namanya siapa dan berumur apa?"

"_Namanya Huang Zitao, dan berumur enam belas tahun. Ia sangat manis, memiliki mata panda dan ultimate aegyo. Kau harus melihatnya memanyunkan bibirnya, sungguh imut!_"

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu aku terima tawaran-mu. Kapan datang?"

"_Eh malam ini kau bisa? Besok aku harus pergi ke Belgia, urusan pekerjaan." _

"Omo, cepat sekali. Tidak apa-apa sih, dia sekolah dimana?"

"_Orangtuanya telah menyuruhku untuk memasukkannya ke Bang SM High School. Lagian juga itu satu-satunya sekolah yang masih menerima murid pindahan._"

"Wah kebetulan sekali, ketiga anakku juga bersekolah disitu. Ne aku harus pergi. Muach-muach."

Klik. Sambungan terputus. Yoona membuka matanya. Ia sudah selesai masker mungkin tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Dengan wajah yang bersinar terang, Yoona bangun dan mandi. Ia ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan.

-X-

Wu Yifan atau akrab disapa Kris atau Kevin, duduk di lengan kursi dengan gaya. Ia tidak melebihkan-lebihkan hanya untuk terlihat keren. Bish please. Ia terlahir tampan dan keren. Ia adalah anak tertua dan paling pintar juga disegani. Tampangnya dingin, namun hatinya sebenarnya hangat dan memiliki kebiasaan mengkoleksi benda-benda imut seperti panda, baozi, naga dan kuda bertanduk. Kalian tidak salah membaca, Kris menyukai _unicorn_.

Wu Jongin atau nama panggilannya Kai, duduk di sofa dengan kepala mengadah ke atas. Sama seperti kakaknya, ia tidak melebihkan-lebihkan. Ia memang sangat lelah sehabis latihan menari. Ia adalah jenis cowok yang ingin kau pacari, yang membuat kau berharap untuk mengubah sikapnya. Yah, dia adalah seorang lelaki nakal. Juga sering ganti pasangan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Reputasinya dalam berdansa dan atletik membuatnya menjadi populer. Jangan lupakan kulit hitam eksotisnya itu.

Wu Sehoon, atau nama panggilannya Sehun. Adalah anak paling terakhir alias maknae. Mempunyai kulit putih yang pucat, kau tahu Edward Cullen? Bisa dibilang, kulit Sehun seperti itu; bedanya mungkin, kulitnya tidak akan terlihat berkilau dengan glitter warna-warni jika terkena sinar matahari. Juga aktif ikut ekstrakulikuler menari bersama Kai, kakaknya. Walau mereka lebih terlihat sebagai sepasang sahabat daripada kakak adek. Ia memiliki wajah Kris, alias poker face. Namun sebenarnya ia hanya anak kecil, buktinya berbicara 's' saja tidak bisa!

Dan terakhir. Wu Tamfan. Ayah dari ketiga anak bermarga Wu dan suami dari Im Yoona. Sesuai namanya, ia memang tamfan. Melebihi Choi Siwon dan otot perutnya, bagaikan dewa Yunani yang turun ke bumi. Ayah dan penghasil ketampanan anaknya itu terlihat memakai jas. Ia baru saja pulang dari pesta di kantornya, dan akhirnya ia duduk disini dengan segelas anggur merah di tangannya, sekali-kali menegak beberapa teguk.

"Nah, ada alasan kenapa mama nyuruh kalian ngumpul disini. Kris, akan lebih baik jika kau bangunkan adekmu itu." Ucap Yoona menatap tajam Kris ketika melihat Kai, ketiduran disamping Sehun.

Sehun langsung menyikut keras Kai sampai ia terbangun. "Eh? Hai mama-papa." Kai tersenyum bahagia. Ini sisi yang tidak diketahui orang lain selain keluarga Wu. Wu Jongin sangat manja, terlebih ke papa-mamanya. Ke kakak dan adiknya memang tidak terlalu terlihat manja, tapi begitu bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya, ia langsung berubah menjadi anak enam tahun.

"Oke, jadi gini temen mama kalian tahu kan, Huang Tiffany? Nah, dia tuh dititipin anak ama kakaknya yang pergi ke Kanada dikarenakan suatu urusan. Pas temen mama pengen ngurusin tuh anak, ia baru aja dapet kabar tadi kalo ia disuruh buat pergi ke Belgia bareng temen kerjanya untuk apa gitu mama lupa."

Seluruh lelaki bermarga Wu disitu masih bertampang datar.

"Nah kan kasian kalo dia sendiri. Udah gede sih enam belas tahun, tapi kan kasian juga. Karena takut, temen mama nitipin anaknya ke kita. Dan sebelum kalian bisa protes," Yoona masang tampang serius ketika ngeliat Sehun ama Kai udah mau buka mulut.

"Mama udah terima dia biar jadi bagian dari keluarga kita. Yah gak secara harfiah sih, tapi ingat ya. Dia itu bagian dari keluarga kita, bukan pengurus rumah! Sekarang kalian boleh bertanya." Yoona berkata, lalu langsung duduk di pangkuan suaminya, yang mengelus-elus pinggang kecil Yoona.

"Mah! Dia tidur dimana mah? Kita kan cuman punya empat kamar tidur. Satu kamar buat papa-mama, satu lagi buat Kai, satu lagi buat Sehun, satu lagi buat Kris-hyung!" Kai langsung cerocos. Yoona menghela napas.

"Mama sih berharap salah satu dari kalian berbagi ama dia. Mama sih berharap, Kevin kamu mau gak berbagi kamar ama dia? Dia cowok kok, gak repot lagi." Yoona pun langsung masang mata 'bambi' ke anak pertamanya dan Kris menghela napas.

"Gapapa deh ma." Kris berkata. Soalnya mamanya udah manggil dia pake 'Kevin', dan itu artinya adalah 'patuhi-pemintaan-gue-ato-gak-gue-cincang-nih'.

"Dia bukan cewek?" Sehun bertanya pake muka ':o' Tuhkan bener, Sehun tuh masih anak kecil.

"Bukanlah. Mama gak mau ada anak cewek disini, nanti mama kalah cantik lagi ama dia." Si Mama alias Yoona berkata sambil ngibasin rambutnya ala iklan-iklan. Ketiga anak lelaki tersebut udah sweatdrop duluan, sedangkan bapaknya malah senyum nahan tawa aja.

"Dia nanti sekolah bareng kita?" Kris nanya dengan kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Itu tanya aja sendiri ama orangnya, ayo masuk nak." Yoona teriak ke arah pintu, dan sedetik kemudian, lelaki bersurai bronze (pirang dengan highlight coklat gitu loh) masuk sambil geret koper.

Ketiga lelaki Wu langsung menganga, kecuali Kris. 'Harus jaga image, harus jaga image.' Inilah mantra yang dilafalkan oleh Kris di pikirannya. Dasar.

'Aduh ganteng banget. Keknya kalah pamor gue.' Si Kai malah batin nista dengan tatapan intens.

'Bisa masak gak dia, kalo gak gue kerjain abis-abisan ah~.' Si maknae yang satu ini malah berencana ngerjain ehem anggota keluarganya.

"A-Annyeong. Huang Zitao imnida. Dan untuk jawab pertanyaan-mu," Si Zitao nunjuk ke Kris yang mati-matian jaga muka bitch facenya. "Aku sekolah di Bang SM High School, baru masuk tadi sore. Bangapta all."

"Uhuk, anak-anak bagaimana jika kalian memperkenalkan diri sendiri." Untuk pertama kali, Wu Tamfan berkata dengan senyum tipis yang artinya, 'ngapain-cengo-perkenalin-diri-dong-gimana-sih'.

"Wu Yifan, bisa dipanggil Kris ato Kevin." Kris berkata dengan muka datar layaknya papan jalan, dan Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya imut tanpa sadar karena kekurangan reaksi. Justru bibirnya yang dikerucutkan inilah membuat ketiga lelaki bermarga Wu itu menelan ludah kasar.

"Wu Jongin, panggil aja Kai." Kai tersenyum tulus dan Zitao langsung senyum juga. Efek Kayaknya.

"Wu Sehun." Sehun berkata masih datar. Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. "Tunggu, Wu Sehun atau Wu Thehun?" Zitao bertanya. Dan Sehun menjilat bibirnya gelisah. "SEHUN." Ia menekankan namanya dengan dua oktaf.

Zitao hanya tertawa kecil. Yoona bernapas lega, keknya anak yang satu ini kuat yak.

"Oke Zitao kamu sekamar ama Kris. Maaf ya tapi gak ada kamar lagi. Untuk sementara kamu sekamar ama dia, tapi gapapa kok nanti kita rencananya bikin kamar lagi buat kamu." Yoona berkata masang muka cemas.

"Gapapa kok te." Zitao tersenyum.

"Ehehehe, kalau kamu di sini jangan panggil aku tante, tapi mama. Oya quick question, Gucci or Channel?" Yoona langsung bertanya cepet. Kris masang muka cemas, Kai dan Sehun cengo, dan Wu Tamfan hanya bisa minum lebih banyak anggur merah. Masalahnya pertanyaan itulah yang bikin mereka was-was, kalau bisa ngejawab Zitao bakal dijodohin sama salah satu dari mereka.

"Gucci, of course. Ini aku punya satu, limited edition tas ama parfumnya." Zitao malah nunjukkin kotak parfum Gucci dan tasnya. Yoona langsung masang muka kagum. "Keren-keren deh ya. Oke Kevin, kamu kan baik hati tolong ya bawain koper Zitao ke kamar kamu." Mama Yoona ngambil koper Zitao dan Kris langsung ngangguk.

Grep.

Zitao megang lengan Kris dan Kris cuman bisa mengulum senyum. Jantung Kris mah udah dag-dig-dug-hatiku. 'Yaoloh Kris, pikirkan tentang kelinci. Yah kelinci.. dengan panda bermain lalu ada unicorn.' Kris berkata dalam hatinya berusaha untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Umm, gausah ge aku aja yang bawa." Zitao tersenyum dengan mata bambi ke Kris dan Kris cuman bisa tersenyum tipis. Sementara itu Mama Yoona senyum lebar banget, keknya di rumahnya bakal ada momen-momen dan dia bakalan ngefangirl lagi deh.

"Gak usah." Kris berkata dan akhirnya melepaskan pegangan Zitao di lengannya lalu menghilang di tangga. Zitao cuman berdiri masang muka kicep dengan mata berbinar-binar. 'Mother, father, gentleman!' Batin Zitao nista.

"Kevin ganteng yak?" Yoona menyeringai gaje sambil toel-toel pipi Zitao yang lebih lembut dari dia. "Huh? Hehe iya tan- ma." Zitao cuman menunduk menyembunyikan serpihan merah di pipinya. "Heheh, Kevin emang dapet gen paling bagus dari papanya. Kamu ikut aku ya, aku kasih tur sekitar rumah. Dan jika masih bingung buat rute-rutenya, minta aja salah satu dari Kevin, Kai, Sehun buat nganterin kamu."

"Kalau mereka gak mau gimana, ma?" Zitao berkata masang muka bingung, kepalanya dimiringin segala. "Mama pastiin mereka harus mau, aduh kamu imut banget sih ya." Mama Yoona malah sibuk nyubitin pipi anak tidak kandung tapi tidak angkat juga.

"Makasih mama, mama juga cantik kok." Zitao nyengir. Sepasang ibu dan anak itu pun tertawa kecil sambil muji masing-masing selama tur rumah. Sampai akhirnya Zitao bertanya.

"Mama, kan Kris-ge dapet gennya dari papa, nah Sehun ama Kai dari mana?" Zitao bertanya. "Oh itu, Sehun dapetnya dari saudara aku; yang kulitnya emang pucet banget. Sedangkan Kai, gennya dapet dari adiknya papa. Aku gak nurunin gen masa."

"Ehehe gajuga sih, mungkin mama nurunin kepribadian yang penyayang, perhatian, dan pengertian ke mereka bertiga. Biasanya sih gitu." Zitao nyengir pas mereka sampe ke depan kamar Kris, tapi malahan Yoona malah duduk di depan pintu Kris yang emang ada sofanya.

"Gitu ya, kalo Zitao dapet gennya dari siapa aja?" Yoona pun mengelus rambut Zitao dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ihihi, kata mama Zitao, aku dapet kulit dari nenek Zitao yang dulunya model tapi alami kok, terus mata aku dapet dari mama-ku, dan kepribadian aku dari papa-ku. Dan mata panda ini, didapat dari kakek yang emang terlahir kek gini." Zitao kembali nyengir kek panda.

"Oh gitu ya, kamu emang mirip kek panda sih." Yoona ngelus-ngelus tuh pipi Zitao. "Oiya, mama disini ada teh herbal gak mah?" Zitao bertanya.

"Umm gaada sih, tapi nanti mama beliin deh buat Zitao. Mau rasa apa?"

"Apa aja sih boleh, tapi aku lebih suka rasa _mint_ ama rasa mawar tante." Zitao pun bermain-main ama baju Yoona. Udah nyaman keknya nih anak satu. Yoona yang ngeliat Zitao main ama bajunya cuman senyum gaje.

"Zitao mendingan kamu kemas-kemas aja barang kamu, _chagi; _nanti turun ya mama bikin makan malam." Yoona pun meluk Zitao dengan mesranya dan Zitao cuman ngangguk dengan rona merah di pipinya. Aih mesra banget mereka.

Zitao pun bangkit dan langsung buka pintu kamar Kris dan masuk. Orangnya sih gak kelihatan, dan kopernya masih ketutup rapet. Bagus deh, berarti Kris gak buka kopernya tanpa izin dia. Zitao punya masalah privasi soalnya. Zitao pun buka kopernya, dan mulai ngeluarin semuanya yang ia punya.

"Hey," Zitao nengok ke sumber suara. Hanya ngeliat Kris cuman pake handuk sepinggang, ditambah ama air yang masih mengucur. Zitao cuman bengong aja.

"Hey." Kris melambaikan tangan-nya didepan si panda yang lagi cengo. "Eh, Kev- maksudnya Kris-ge." Zitao tersentak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke kopernya sambil berbatin, 'Astaga Zitao gue tau lo belum sering liat orang ganteng tapi plis deh Astaga kalkulus kalkulus.' Rona di pipi Zitao pun menghilang.

"Gapapa kok kalo dipanggil Kevin, justru malah lebih enak kan?" Kris berkata, dibelakang Zitao ia senyum tulus banget. Sayang yak Zitao gak bisa liat. "Molla." Zitao cuman jawab seadanya. Sambil menaruh bajunya di lantai. "Gue akan bantuin lo setelah gue pake baju dulu, Taozi." Kris berkata, mengambil boxer, celana ama T-Shirt.

"Gue boleh kan manggil lo Taozi?" Kris berkata kasual, pake kaos. "Gapapa." Zitao menjawab apa adanya walau di hatinya dia udah pelukan ala teletubbies ama panda sambil teriak 'KRIS GEGE PUNYA NICKNAME BUAT GUE KEKEKEKE'

"Lo bisa masukin baju lo di lemari gue. Biarkan gue kosongin beberapa laci sehingga lo bisa masukin baju lo. Maaf kalo lama." Kris berkata dan ia membereskan baju-bajunya dan ia tumpuk ke laci punyanya, biar ada tempat buat Zitao.

Setelah beberapa menit beres-beres dalam keheningan, Kris bantuin Zitao untuk masukin bajunya ke laci lemari Kris dengan Kris ketawa ngakak ngeliat handuk Zitao yang penuh dengan panda disana dan sini dan Tao pukul Kris pake boxer Kris warna emas ngejreng.

"Udah jam sembilan. Lo bisa mandi dan ganti baju ato cuman cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Terserah sih, tapi saran gue jangan mandi. Nanti lo sakit." Kris mengingati, masuk ke selimut dan nyetel alarm. Zitao gatau kenapa Kris peduli, but hey rasanya enak untuk di peduliin.

"Gue tidur duluan ye. Good night." Kris berkata, matiin lampu di nakasnya; sebelum berbalik dan tertidur. Tao mengangguk. Ia pun masuk ke kamar mandi, nutup pintu dengan sikat gigi dan odol rasa stroberi ama gelas panda buat kumur-kumur. Ia baru aja naro gelas, sikat gigi dan odol di meja sebelum liat setumpuk BB Cream dan krim kecantikan lainnya.

Tao ngakak, jatoh di lantai kamar mandi, mulutnya mangap tapi tawanya gak keluar. Kesimpulan: Tao ngakak pake banget. Sekarang ia bangun, ngeliat setumpuk krim malam ama pagi dan ngakak lagi, terus jatuh lagi. Dan berulang kali. Sampe akhirnya udah gelap banget ia langsung lompat ke tempat tidur king size punya Kris, dengan hanya kaos oblong gambar "RESCUE THE PANDAS" dan boxer coklat, ia tidur.

X

A/N:

So, bisa dibilang ini semacam pelarian gue dari fic SM High dan konfliknya yang lebih rumit dari misteri universe dan bikin otak gue nyut-nyutan. Plus gue pen coba bikin fic humor halus yang berarti bahasanya rada baku tapi gak terlalu baku, dengan humor yang lo harus mikir baru ketawa. Yah seperti itu, emang kedengarannya rada aneh dan _lame_ but, gue bisa jamin lo bakal langsung seger. Apalagi ini bulan puasa dimana kalian semua laper akan makanan dan yadong (gue tau banget, soalnya gue kek gitu juga)

Good news are: Gue gak puasa. Karena gue lagi gak puasa dikarenakan gue cewek dan ini _time of the month_-nya gue, jika lo tahu maksud gue; gue jadi jahat. Gue jadi jahat berarti gue akan naruh hint yaoi disana dan sini dengan almost make-out scene yang bikin kalian greget dan pas maghrib kalian buka puasa kalian akan nyari fic nc. Tiap hari gue kek gitu loh. Bulan puasa itu bulan yang cocok untuk pengakuan, btw.

Dan ini juga sebagai fic pengganti SM High yang udah jarang update karena pertama itu rate M dan ini bulan puasa plis deh. Kedua, itu banyak banget karakternya mulai dari Suju, Exo, Bap, dan SNSD walau bukan semuanya. Karakter yang gue gunakan di SM High yang gue pake semuanya cuman Suju ama Exo. Yah kalian yang belum lihat itu mendingan kalian baca pas magrib dan review.

Saran buat kalian, jika kalian pengen bikin fic dengan karakter sebanyak jumlah tombol di keyboard dan serumit teori kuantum; jangan. Nanti nasib lo kek gue. Stress. Apalagi jika lo itu masih berpendidikan, SMP/SMA/SMK/Kuliah. Bakal stress ngeupdate plus ngerjain tugas. Iyakan? Terlebih jika lo kelas sembilan, dua belas, ato semester akhir yang bakal dihadapi dengan ujian nasional atau ujian akhir.

Well, peace. Sayestoyaoi out, don't forget to review~

Preview next chap:

"**Aloha~ Lelaki manis ini namanya Luhan, stalker dan pasti jadi pacarnya Sehun."**

"**Ganjen lu Han, kek Sehun mau aja pacaran ama stalkernya."**

"**Shush ini niatnya ngajak ribut ato kenalan? Zitao mukanya bingung tuh."**

"**Uhm sebenernya gapapa kok, lanjutkan aja."**

"**Taozi, udah makan? Ini titipan bekal dari tante makan yak."**

"**Hey Tao."**

"**Hey."**

"**Eng, makasih banyak. Hey juga Kai, Sehun."**

"**ASDGHFJKL LO SIAPA DAN KENAPA KELUARGA WU KENAL LO?!"**

"**Sialan."**


End file.
